la cura
by annitha mz
Summary: jamas debi rendirme, jamas debi dejar de buscar la cura para hana.. men tao & hana asakura- no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

La cura

Por: annitha mz

…

Recuerden si no han regresado su libro de texto antes de las 5 del dia de hoy reprobaran-se escucho la voz de la maestra-de acuerdo, bien si dejan algo en sus casilleros se los tiraran, recojan todas sus pertenencias

Muy disperso de ese lugar se encontraba un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos rojizos con un peinado un tanto raro, en cuanto se escucho el timbre que anunciaba las vacaciones todos se levantaron dispuestos a salir

Disfruten su verano, nos vemos en agosto-se despidió la maestra al verlos salir corriendo

Salió de la escuela por todos lados se escuchaban los gritos de los otros niños festejando la salida de clases

Camino un poco cuando vio a esos 3 chicos que platicaban con otras niñas, agacho la cabeza y paso rápido esperando que no lo vieran

Oye como esta tu novio el vecino-le hablo uno de los chicos

No es mi vecino, vive atrás y jamás lo eh visto-les paso de largo esperando que ya no hablaran

No es mi vecino-le imito otro chico mientras lo veían cruzar la calle

Idiotas-alcanzo a decir por lo bajo

Que dijiste-

Ven acá marica-le hablo el otro chico

Sin hacerles caso, camino hacia su casa, el camino era algo largo asi que prefería empezar ya el recorrido, en el camino la lluvia comenzó a caer, no era raro pues estaban en temporadas de lluvia

Coloco su mochila sobre su cabeza y comenzó a caminar más a prisa

Se mantenía en el patio de su casa jugando con unos cuantos juguetes que tenía, los colocaba todos juntos y los quemaba como forma de diversión

Pudo escuchar que alguien tocia del otro lado de la cerca que separaba su casa y la casa de ese chico

¿Quién eres?-pregunto dejando sus juguetes

¿Me estas preguntando?-respondió una voz

¿Y tú me estas espiando?-volvió a preguntar a aun sin ver al chico

No, juego con mi fuerte-le respondió-y tú qué haces

Estoy…plantando vegetales-dijo remplazando su anterior actividad-gracias por mudarte aquí, los chicos de la escuela me llaman marica y se van por el otro lado de la calle

Tengo que vivir en algún lado-

Pero por qué no te metes mientras termino con mi jardín-recogiendo las cosas

¿Por qué?-le pregunto al instante

Para no preocuparme de contagiarme y morir-

No se transmite por el aire-

Si eh…para estar a salvo creo que deberías meterte-ya con poca paciencia

Pero estoy jugando con mi fuerte-contradijo

Camino hacia la cerca-oye que harías si entro y te doy un punta pie en el trasero

Cuanto te tomaría eso-le pregunto desde el otro lado de la cerca

Como 10 segundos-hablaba mientras trataba de ver por las delgadas líneas de la cerca

Entonces esperaría a que terminarías y luego seguiría jugando-

Asi que me dejarías que te golpeara-pregunto extrañado pero aun intentando ver por la cerca

Trataría de detenerte pero no creo lograrlo no soy muy fuerte-le respondió mientras el otro chico intentaba ver por el otro lado

En ese caso solo me tomaría 5 segundos-

¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer?-

Después de intentar nulamente verlo se rindió-tal vez luego-con esas palabras se alejo de la cerca intentado entrar a casa

Hola, ¿aun sigues ahí?-pregunto el otro chico

…

La vio salir del auto cargando unas bolsas, espero que entrara en la casa y después corrió a casa esperando no ser descubierto

Entro en casa y la vio en el suelo juntando las cosas que al parecer acababa de comprar

Vio que lo observo seria-eres desobediente-le hablo la mujer a un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños-hana te advertí lo que pasaría si te volvías a ensuciar

Con estas palabras se miro las manos y la ropa que se encontraban sucias a causa de su último juego en el jardín

Se quedo serio mientras miraba a su madre, una mujer un poco alta y rubia de ojos negros de pronto la vio sonreír y se echo a correr

Jajaja-lo persiguió por unos cuantos metros hasta que lo atrapo-te atrape

Oh no, pero soy más fuerte-se subió encima de ella-1, 2, 3 ¡GANE!

…

Se asomo por la ventana afuera se veían los niños jugando a la pelota

Afuera hay niños jugando beisbol-hablo una mujer de cabellos plateados-si hicieras un esfuerzo por conocerlos sería fantástico-se cruzo frente al televisor donde se encontraba el chico jugando a la play-Saldré con algunas chicas hoy por la noche asi que cocina tu cena en el microondas-hablo guardando unos papeles en su maletín-men has pensado un poco más en fumbari

No iré de campamento-le respondió sin dejar de jugar

Si te dieras la oportunidad conseguirías nuevos amigos-

Porque no ir con papá-

Suspiro-llámalo, si dice que si te pondré en el siguiente avión-con eso se levanto del sofá

Solo se escucho el gran suspiro del chico

Adelante-hablo poniéndose la chaqueta-tu y su pequeña amiga pilika podrían ir al cine hoy que es 2x1-hablo con sarcasmo

Tiene 20, mamá-le recalco

Oh asombroso, ya puede beber-

Si pero no lo hace-la vio acercarse molesta a él, después saco el disco de juego-mamá estaba en el mundo 8-

No es bueno pasar tanto tiempo frente a ese aparato-

Soltando el control- Ah, demonios-

Y no maldigas-con esas palabras salió de la casa

…

Se encontraba en la casa ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche asi que decidió prepararse la cena, 2 barras de chocolate derretidas y un vaso de leche

…

No tengo nada en contra de ir de pesca pero no tocare los gusanos-le hablo la mujer rubia

Yo lo hare…-hablo el pequeño rubio

Si, ya veremos-con un beso en la mejilla se despidió del rubio dejándole una pequeña luz encendida

…

Después de la cena no tenia sueño asi que se encontraba en su cuarto jugando con la pelota, su guante de beisbol y la pared

Me pusieron no se cuanto de sangre y tan solo era un bebe-escucho al otro chico detrás de la reja

Ya era un nuevo dia asi que con aburrimiento decidió hablar con el niño asi que ahí estaba escuchándolo

Mi abuela dice que te irás al infierno-hablo bajando la cabeza-dice que sufrirás una tortura eterna y serás quemada por un billón de llamas más calientes que el centro del sol

Debe ser genio-hablo del otro lado jugando con su fuerte

¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado

Mi doctor es un hombre muy listo, dice que no sabe lo que pasa con la gente que se muere-hablo acomodando sus juguetes-si tu abuela lo sabe debe ser genio

No, solo trabaja en un almacén-

Entonces debe ser una adivinadora-

No, es una idiota…-

No creo que vaya al infierno-hablo encogiéndose de hombros en realidad no sabía a dónde iría pero no le preocupaba

Estas seguro de que tus gérmenes no viajan por el aire-pregunto dudoso

Si ¿Por qué?-después escucho unos ruidos y después el salto del chico

Se quedaron frente a frente mirándose

Un chico con cabellos plateados y otro chico con cabellos rubios

¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto

11-contesto el chico rubio

Dios eres pequeño-

Bueno, dentro del límite considerado normal para mi edad no estoy tan pequeño-se encogió de hombros al dar su respuesta

Ah, y cómo te llamas-

Hana asakura y tu-

Men tao-respondió mirando al cielo sin saber que decir

Ah…y. juegas batalla-

CONTINUARA….

Gracias por leer este primer capitulo de la historia espero que les guste, es mi primer fic donde incluyo a men, pues mi idea original era poner a yoh y manta pero decidí salirme un poco de la rutina aun que ya verán que ni tanto pues no pude evitar poner a anna

Este fic está basado en la película –la cura-(no me pertenece)

Me voy de nuevo gracias por leer y espero me quieran dejar un review

Aviso: ya subí el capitulo 2 de -en tus ojos-

El capitul de –daños colaterales-

El capitulo 4 de –niña suicida-

Mi nuevo fic -como salvar una vida- annaxyoh

Sin más ahora si me voy

_**Annitha mz**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La cura **_

Capitulo 2

Por: annitha mz

...x….x…x…x

Se mantenían jugando en el jardín con un montón de muñecos creando un fuerte

_**Un sapo**_-hablo hana con una sonrisa-_**atrápalo**_

Observaban al animal con detenimiento, _**que haremos con el**_-hablo men teniéndolo ya en sus manos

_**Metámoslo al fuerte**_-sugirió

El tiempo pasaba volando entre jugar y jugar hasta que la alarma de reloj de hana sonó avisándole algo

_**Que pasa**_-pregunto observando que el rubio se ponía de pie

_**Debo comer ahora-**_

_**¿Por qué no comes cuando tienes hambre?-**_pregunto extrañado

_**Porque entonces ya no estaría aquí**_-respondió con sencillez

_**Quieres ir al pachmant**_-pregunto aun sentado en el suelo, vio la interrogativa en la cara del chico rubio-_**el supermercado, comida**_

_**Ah, vamos**_-hablo encogiéndose de hombros

_**¿Tienes dinero?-**_

_**Sí, tengo algo-**_

Entraron en la casa del rubio y subieron hasta su cuarto, donde de un estante bajo un cohete a escala que tenia

_**De donde sacaste eso**_-pregunto al observar todo el dinero que el rubio tenia

_**Es mi mesada, y apuestas-**_

_**¿Apuestas?-**_pregunto siguiendo al rubio fuera del cuarto

_**Es difícil de explicar-**_

_**Como yo sé donde está la tienda yo seré el capitán y tú el tesorero-**_

_**Que hace el tesorero**_-mirándolo

_**Carga el dinero y paga por los demás-**_

_**Y debo pagar por los dos**_-pregunto hana caminando

_**Asi es, yo soy el capitán de los dos quieres ser justo no-**_

_**¿Está lejos pachmant?-**_

_**¿Por qué?-**_

_**Si camino mucho me canso**_-

Cerca de la casa había un rio, no con tanta profundidad pero perfecto para que flotara una chanta inflable

Estaban por el pequeño rio con un pequeño remo men se encargaba de remar mientras hana solo disfrutaba el viaje

_**Yo creo que el fondo del agua seria la clave**_-hablo el pequeño rubio mirando el agua-_**claro en medio del océano un tiburón ganaría y en tierra firme un león, ¿de cuanta agua estamos hablando?-**_pregunto volteando a mirar al chico de cabellos plateados

_**Como 1 metro**_-respondió remando

_**Y cuanto mide el tiburón-**_volvió a preguntar

_**Como 3 metros-**_

_**Yo creo que el león ganaría-**_

_**Error**_-hablo con gracia

_**¿Por qué tan seguro?-**_reto el pequeño rubio un tanto confundido

_**Por que investigaron en la universidad de china**_-hablo con lógica-_**el tiburón ganaría**_

_**Dejaron que dos animales se mataran entre sí en esa escuela**_-hablo confundido

_**No tonto, los hicieron pelear para ver quien ganaría y los entrenadores los separaron antes de que se mataran-**_

_**¿Cómo?-**_volvió a preguntar

_**No sabes lo que es una correa**_-hablo con poco fastidio pues el rubio ya resultaba un tanto preguntón

_**No existen tiburones con correa**_-respondió

_**Hay muchas cosas que no sabes**_-le respondió sin mirarlo

_**Creo que eso es cierto**_-respondió

_**Sujétate**_-dicho esto con ayuda del remo hizo girar la llanta un tanto rápida

Reían los chicos a causa de la diversión de jugar-_**nunca había hecho esto**_-rio con gracia el rubio-_**creo que amo este rio**_

Se mantuvieron en silencio por mucho rato hasta que nuevamente el rubio comenzó a hablar-_**mi mamá dice que cada gota de este rio termina en el Misisipi**_

_**En realidad se va a donde vive papá, a china ahí trabaja**_-respondió remando y con nostalgia

_**¿Y qué hace?-**_pregunto curioso

_**Sabes cuál es la banda de aeroshmith**_-pregunto al rubio

_**No**_-con sencillez

_**Bueno, es una banda de rock, ¿sabes quién es el guitarrista**_?-pregunto nuevamente al rubio que se mantenía atento

_**Tu padre**_-respondió y pregunto

_**No, mi padre le vendió su auto**_-respondió mirando al chico-_**tiene una fabrica**_

Se encontraban en la tienda bajo la atenta mirada del dueño de la tienda

_**¿Sabes lo que quieres?-**_le pregunto el peli-plateado al rubio

_**No lo sé, hace mucho que no como dulces, mamá no me deja, me hace comer muchas verduras**_-respondió mirando la gran cantidad de dulces frente a el

_**Bien…-**_tomo una caja de chocolates y se fue del estante fuera de la vista del dueño, abrió una barra del dulce y se la dio a probar al chico

_**Nos permiten hacer esto**_-pregunto dudoso sin tocar el dulce

_**Por supuesto, como saber lo que vas a comprar-**_

Después de dudar unos segundos se decidió-_**me gusta**_-concluyo

_**Bien, no está mal**_-tomo mas barras en sus manos-_**saca el dinero**_

…

Iban por la calle, hana sobre un carrito de supermercado y men arrempujándolo y ambos comiendo chocolates

Se escucho la bocina de un auto que les pedía que se hicieran mas a la orilla con molestia men obedeció

_**Oye a un lado**_-le grito el hombre del carro basurero

I_**diota**_-hablo en susurro

_**Oye cuanto pagaste por ese marica**_-le grito un chico desde lo alto del cerro que se encontraba a su lado

_**No te metas conmigo quieres**_-respondió men aun caminando

_**Oye creo que se equivocaron de ruta**_-hablo uno de los 3 chicos-_**esta no es zona de homosexuales**_

_**No soy homosexual…y tampoco el-**_hablo mientras arrempujaba el carrito-_**le hicieron una transfusión de sangre infectada**_

_**Y por que el olor tan apestoso**_-respondió el mismo chico con burla

Es _**que al cruzar la calle nos topamos con tu madre**_-respondió deteniéndose mientras hana solo miraba todo callado

Con esas palabras hizo que los chicos bajaran la colina mientras el tomaba una piedra del suelo y se ponía de frente a los 3

_**¿Qué dijiste?-**_pregunto uno molesto-_**no puedes golpear a todos**_-hablo mirando la piedra en la mano de men

_**Solo te golpeare a ti**_-respondió mirándolo

Lo miraron por un rato para después acercarse a los botes de basura que estaban a lado y tomar las tapaderas

Con esa acción se puso en guardia aun que era más que seguro que esos 3 le darían una paliza

_**Y que pasa con tu hermano**_-hablo men

¿_**Qué le pasa?-**_pregunto el otro chico sin entender

_**Cuando se cayó en el gimnasio de la escuela, lo llevaron al hospital y pudo a verse contagiado de algo-**_

Los chicos solo se miraron entre sí sin saber que disparates decía

_**Pero no fue así-**_ respondió

_**Pero pudo ser así**_-hablo sin bajar la mirada-_**y todos lo llamarían marica o reina, y estaría enfermo y moriría, le escribirían homosexual en su tumba y cuando tu madre le llevara flores vería que escribieron "Mark el homosexual" y sabes cuál sería la peor parte**_-hablo con molestia-_**antes de que muriera una pila de idiotas como tú que no están enfermos pensarían en lo divertido que sería burlarse de el**_

Los chicos solo se mantuvieron serios hasta que uno decidió hablar-_**vamos viejo déjalos**_-le hablo a otro y con eso se dio vuelta seguidos de los otros dos

_**Siento que estés enfermo**_-hablo uno para después caminar

_**Gracias**_-respondió hana mirándolos

_**Eso estuvo bien**_-se escucho decir a uno

_**No quisiera estar en su lugar-**_

_**Ni yo, en serio-**_hablaban entre sí mientras caminaban

Con coraje apretaba la piedra que traía en las manos, esos eran unos idiotas

Con coraje aventó la piedra hasta dar a la cabeza del chico, que solo se quejo y toca la nuca molesto-_**ah, tras ellos**_-grito y con eso los 3 chicos corrieron contra hana y men

_**Por qué hiciste eso**_-pregunto hana preocupado-_**hay que correr**_

Y con eso men comenzó a empujar el carrito con fuerzas por suerte para ellos había una calle de bajada en la que men subió los pies al carrito y por fin perdieron a los chicos

_**Será mejor que bajes la velocidad**_-grito hana mientras se sujetaba fuerte

¿_**Cómo?, no se**_-pregunto cayendo en cuenta de la velocidad que llevaban

_**Será mejor que lo pienses**_-volvió a gritar

C_**uidado**_-grito men mientras observaba a una anciana cruzar la calle muy lentamente

_**Cuidado-**_

_**Oiga señora quítese del camino**_-

Se cubrió la cara al ver que la anciana estaba muy cercas y al parecer no avanzaba, por un segundo creyó que se caerían con todo y la anciana solo que lograron pasarle por un lado

_**No me gusto que me llamaran marica**_-hablo ya bajando del carrito-_**por eso le arroje la piedra, tu no dijiste nada, por eso yo lo insulte-**_

_**No quería decirle nada**_-con sencillez-

_**Y porque no**_-pregunto extrañado

_**No gano nada, solo una paliza segura, pero así es la gente, no sabe lo que paso por eso les parece sencillo insultar y decir que soy el que está mal-**_

_**Así es-**_hablo una mujer acercándoseles-_**las personas no comprenden por eso lo hacen, esa es la sociedad en la que vivimos y gente como esa siempre se encontraran así que es mejor ignorarla**_

_**Gracias mamá**_-respondió hana

_**Deben estar cansados, vamos a casa hana**_-hablo la mujer rubia de ojos negros

_**Si, mañana jugaremos con el fuerte men-**_

…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**La cura **_

Capitulo 3

Por: **annitha mz**

…x….x….x

Se encontraban en el comedor, cenando comida china, el jugaba con un carro y su madre leía un periódico

_**Basta ya…-**_hablo la mujer de cabellos plateados al chico que se mantenía jugando con el coche sobre la mesa

_**Porque no puedo comer en la sala**_-pregunto aburrido

_**Casi no puedo cenar en casa y cuando puedo quiero que estemos juntos-**_hablo dejando el periódico y mirando al chico-_**es parte de ser familia men**_

Solo bajo la cabeza con desgano-_**una mujer vio ayer al chico que tiene sida en pachmant**_-hablo mirando nuevamente el periódico

_**Salió en el periódico**_-pregunto picando la comida

_**No**_-respondió con obviedad-_**lee me lo dijo, lo había visto en su patio pero no pensé que saliera de su casa**_-ahora mirando a men

_**El otro día lo escuche toser**_-hablo serio-_**dije que lo escuche toser**_-hablo mas fuerte

_**Creo que no te debes preocupar**_-tomando el tenedor-_**con esa cerca ahí no creo que pueda contagiarte**_

_**Y si quiere venir a jugar-**_

_**Men Inventas una excusa**_-respondió con naturalidad-_**eres bueno para eso**_

_**Qué tal si me lo encuentro en la calle**_-pregunto de nuevo

_**Usa tu criterio, mantente a distancia-**_

_**Que distancia crees que sea ideal**_-pregunto nuevamente

_**2 metros-**_hablo men en burla jugando en el patio con hana-_**esas reglas me hacen bostezar**_

_**Mamá quiere que vengas a cenar**_-hablo hana sonriendo

_**Mmm, bien**_-contesto pues su madre no estaría en casa y no se daría cuenta

_**Pero te advierto algo…ella es…ella me dice amor-**_

_**¿Amor?**_-hablo en burla-en serio

_**Debes prometer que no te burlaras**_-pidió hana con cara de suplica

_**Más zanahorias amor**_-pregunto la mujer rubia

_**No gracias**_-respondio mirando a men

_**Listos para el postre-**_

Men solo se mantenía mirando el plato y hana mirando a men-_**yo quiero-**_hablo hana ahora mirando a su madre

_**Lo supongo-**_se puso de pie mientras recogía los platos y entraba en la cocina

_**No te has terminado tus verduras amor**_-hablo men en burla

_**Cállate por favor**_-hablo hana tenso mirando que su madre no llegara-_**te escuchara ella solo…**_

_**No me escuchara amor-**_

_**Cállate-**_

_**Y ya llego**_-hablo la mujer sosteniendo una bandeja con 3 copas de helado

Se mantenía comiendo el helado muy entusiasmado, hana y anna solo lo miraban con una leve sonrisa

_**Hana me dijo que tienes novia**_-hablo anna al chico de cabellos plateados

_**Si pero…termine con ella…era mucho gasto-**_hablo limpiándose con la servilleta

Ante las palabras del plateado solo rieron

_**La novia del padre de men se llama pilika**_-hablo hana

_**Así es, y en cuanto tengan su departamento me iré a vivir con ellos-**_

_**Y que opina tu madre-**_pregunto anna con voz calmada

_**En realidad de eso….de eso no hemos hablado…aun-**_

_**Pues yo…quisiera conocerla**_-hablo anna

Enseguida men miro a hana-_**trabaja mucho, 20 o 24 horas al día**_

_**En serio y en que trabaja-**_

_**Bienes raíces-**_

Solo se mantuvieron en silencio mientras nadie sabía que decir

_**Amm, ya no vas a querer**_-pregunto men señalando el helado de hana

_**Ah-**_

_**Bueno el doctor opina que no hay ningún peligro men, pero cuando se trata de otras personas nosotros decidimos no…no correr riesgo-**_

_**Ah, lo olvide**_-respondió serio-_**tengo un plan, en cuanto ellos encuentren la cura iremos a la nevería y ordenaremos uno de esos monstruos de chocolate en donde todos podamos probar del mismo cono**_-hablo sonriendo

Solo sonrió junto al chico-_**es un buen plan**_-hablo la rubia mientras aguantaba las lagrimas-_**disculpen**_

Se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la cocina

_**Que paso**_-pregunto men confundido

_**Teme que no encuentren la cura a tiempo-**_

Se encontraban jugando en el jardín de hana

_**Qué pasa si no encuentran la cura**_-pregunto men serio

_**Si la encontraran**_-respondió hana recogiendo un juguete

_**Pero y si están buscando en el lugar equivocado-**_

_**¿De qué hablas?-**_

_**Has visto la película del hombre medicina-**_

Se encontraban en la sala de la casa de men, ambos niños atentos a la pantalla

_**Esta es la película del hombre medicina**_-hablo men atento

_**Ahora quieres que coma flores**_-pregunto hana confundido pues esa era su conclusión de la película

_**No sabemos dónde puede estar, en las flores en las hojas, tal vez en algún pino-**_hablo men observando la pantalla

_**Mi mamá quiere que coma verduras, sobre todo brócoli-**_

_**Yo solo como dulces y nunca me enfermo-**_

Se mantuvieron en silencio por más tiempo hasta que men hablo

_**Oye eso es, ahí quien se enferma y solo come verduras, ¿qué es lo que no se debe de comer?-**_

Una gran bolsa fue vaciada sobre la mesita dejando regados muchos dulces

Atrás de un cartel de los planetas con un plumón men dibujo una tabla de 4 columnas

_**Esto es estúpido**_-hablo hana mirando la tabla

_**Hace como 50 años un doctor noto que un moho comenzó a crecer en su pan, se lo empezó a dar a la gente**_-mientras daba vueltas buscando algo_**-todo mundo dijo que era estúpido y sabes que resulto, aspirina**_

Se sentaron en el suelo mientras tomaban todos los dulces-_**bien, come una mega barra**_

Después de que hana la comió esperaron 30 minutos mientras men hacia anotaciones

_**¿Cómo te sientes?-**_hablo a hana mientras checaba la temperatura del termómetro-_**está un poco alta**_

_**Me siento bien-**_

_**Ahora toma esta combinada con esta-**_

_**Aun no entiendo porque estas intentándolo con esto-**_hablo hana mientras abría el dulce

_**Que no sabes nada de los grandes métodos científicos-**_

_**Algo**_-respondió dando una mordida al caramelo

_**Debes tener control sobre el grupo para saber si el resultado es uniforme**_

_**Tu eres el grupo-**_pregunto al ver que desde hacía rato men no paraba de comer dulces

_**Si, debemos tener 2 pacientes, así funciona la medicina hana-**_

_**Ah, ah-**_se quejaba mientras daba vueltas en la cama ya por la noche_**-no debí comer tantos dulces**_-hablo mientras se salía de la cama directo al baño

Toco la puerta de la casa de hana esperando que el chico saliera como todas las mañanas a jugar

_**Buenos días men**_-anna le saludo mientras le abría la puerta

_**Que tal, esta hana-**_

_**Sí, pero está castigado**_-hablo anna con voz firme

_**Ah, y porque-**_

_**Porque gasto todo su dinero en dulces**_-hablo mirando al chico de cabellos plateados

Ah, se dio vuelta-_**y cuando pasara el castigo**_-pregunto

_**Hasta mañana-**_

_**Ah, bueno**_-se dio vuelta caminando hacia la salida-

_**¿Qué es eso?-**_pregunto anna mirando que men llevaba una llanta flotante y un remo

_**Jugaríamos a submarinos**_-hablo bajando la cabeza

_**Un castigo es un castigo así que…tendrás que esperar hasta mañana-**_

_**Si, lo entiendo**_-respondió con voz apagada

_**Espera-**_negó con la cabeza para después voltearse_**-hana, baja**_

_**¿Por qué?-**_se escucho la interrogante del rubio

_**Porque te cambie el castigo**_-respondió-_**y ahora tendrás que jugar con men**_

Se escucharon los apresurados pasos de hana bajar las escaleras-gracias-hablo saliendo de la casa

_**Como te sientes**_-pregunto men a hana ya caminando al rio

_**Terrible-**_

_**Si yo igual, pase toda la noche vomitando**_-hablo men recordando los malestares-_**seguro encontraremos la cura en otro lado, pero seguro la encontramos**_

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

La cura

Capitulo 4

Por: annitha mz

….x….x

_**Te dije que lo del dulce era mala idea**_-hablo men-pero eh estado pensando en otra cosa

_**En que-**_

_**Hojas, hacen te de las hojas, vamos**_-hablo jalando a un no muy convencido rubio

Llegaron cerca del rio y enseguida se pararon, observando todas las hojas que había en ese lugar

_**Oye que piensas de esta**_-pregunto men acercándose a una

_**Eh estado pensando en algo, donde van los moscos al baño-**_

_**Sobre las hojas no creo**_-se encogió de hombros

¿_**Por qué estas tan seguro?-**_

_**Porque se comen las hojas, no son tan estúpidos para defecar sobre su propia comida**_-mirando la gran cantidad de plantas a su alrededor

Se acerco al chico de cabellos plateados mientras miraba las mismas hojas que el

_**Ah, que dices**_-pregunto men

Solo suspiro, al menos debían intentarlo

Termino de hervir el té y lo sirvió en la taza, después se lo ofreció al rubio que se mantenía dudando sobre el método

Hana lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro para después mirar a men-_**adelante**_

Le dio un pequeño sorbo y solo doblo las cejas con disgusto

_**Sabe a cebo**_-hablo regresándole la taza

_**Que no sabes dónde van al baño los moscos**_-hablo en broma tomando la taza

Se acerco al estante y le agrego 2 cucharadas de azúcar después le devolvió la taza a hana_**-¿y ahora?**_

Dio un pequeño sorbo y nuevamente negó con la cabeza-_**cebo dulce**_

Y así fue todo el día, buscaban plantas y hacían te, men tomaba la temperatura de hana, hacia anotaciones y de mas

_**Son extrañas**_-hablo hana mirando la planta frente a ellos

Una planta de ramas secas y pequeñas flores moradas al final

_**Que no te de miedo intentarlo**_-hablo men con valentía

_**Me da miedo tocarla**_-repuso hana caminando seguido de men

Caminaron por toda la orilla del rio buscando plantas

Llegaron a la calle y caminaron pensando en que planta podría ser la cura

Men volteo a su derecha viendo el jardín de una casa, ahí había una planta que según él no la habían probado

_**Ven hana**_-jalo al rubio y con mucha cautela arrancaron hojas hasta que la dueña salió

_**Hey que hacen aquí**_-grito la mujer ahuyentándolos-

_**Corre-**_grito hana saliendo del jardín con men detrás

_**Vándalos-**_

…x…x

_**Como te sientes**_-hablo men

En su libreta estaba pegando una hoja dejando un espacio para hacer una anotación

B_**ien**_-respondió hana observándolo-_**ya llego**_

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente mientras detrás de la pared del segundo piso observaban a la mujer rubia entrar en la casa

_**Hana**_-grito anna esperando respuesta del rubio

Subió las escaleras y al dar vuelta por el pasillo algo se le fue encima-_**ahh-**_no pudo evitar gritar

Escucho las risas de los chicos y solo sonrió-_**muy bien, me asustaron, hana tu amigo men se quedara a cenar**_

_**Hala-**_se escucho una voz gruesa

_**Eso significa si, mujer blanca**_-se escucho ahora la voz de men

_**Bien, acompáñenme al súper mercado quieren-**_

Hana iba en la parte de enfrente del carrito comercial mientras men arrempujaba el carro y anna solo reunía las cosas para la cena

_**Au, au, au, au**_-repetía hana mientras el carrito avanzaba

_**Ya, tranquilo, ve por el yogurt**_-le hablo anna

_**Parecen un par de locos hoy**_-le hablo anna a men que se encontraba a su lado_**-¿hana tomo su siesta?**_

_**No**_-respondió mirando la verdura

Solo sonrió mientras observaba al chico, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en el cabello para después alborotárselo

Se quedo serio mientras levantaba la cabeza y observaba a la mujer después solo mostro una leve sonrisa

Se encontraban en el comedor, ya estaba oscuro y solo men comía, anna se mantenía mirando a su hijo que casi, casi se dormía sobre la mesa-

_**Bien vamos**_-se levanto anna cargando a hana-_**debes dormir**_

_**Lo siento**_-menciono hana al ver a men

_**Descansa**_-le sonrió con tristeza y paro de comer

_**Mañana llevare a hana al doctor, volveremos temprano**_-le hablo anna viendo salir al chico de la casa

_**Si, buenas noches-**_

_**Buenas noches men, cuídate-**_

Camino rumbo a su casa pero luego lo recordó-_**rayos mis apuntes**_

Los había dejado sobre la mesa antes de irse al supermercado

Se regreso por el jardín y en la puerta trasera pudo observar a la mujer

Anna se mantenía sentada en las escaleras, lloraba levemente con las manos sobre su rostro

Bajo la mirada ante la imagen, seguro la madre de hana sufría mucho con todo eso, ya recogería sus apuntes otro día

Entro en su casa y solo encendió una pequeña lámpara, seguro su madre no estaba a esa hora

_**Donde has estado**_-escucho al voz molesta de su madre que estaba sentada sobre el sofá mirándolo directamente

_**Amm, ah, creí que no estari….-**_

_**Te hice una pregunta-**_

_**Bueno…redseb me pidió que lo acompañara al correo y creí que no te importaría-**_

_**Ah, es… el hijo del doctor-**_

_**Si**_-respondió automáticamente

_**Bien, pero creo que debiste dejar una nota**_-mirándolo mas calmada-_**tal vez redseb quiera ir con nosotros a ver los fuegos artificiales**_

_**Tal vez**_-con esas palabras se fue de la sala

Estaba en el centro comercial, como 14 chocolates eran los que llevaba, en caja solo había una anciana y el

_**4 centavos más**_-hablo el cajero a la anciana

_**Aquí hay uno**_-hablo sacándolo de su monedero-_**2-**_hablo con calmas mientras men se empezaba a desesperar-_**3, bueno solo un centavo**_-hablo metiendo la mano en el monedero

Desesperado saco el centavo faltante y lo dejo en el mostrador_**-ya esta**_

_**Muchísimas gracias, eres un muchacho muy gentil-**_

_**Men**_-escucho el grito de hana atrás de el

Se acerco al rubio que miraba atento un periódico

Se encontraban en el puente mirando el periódico con el titular-_**doctor de shibuya encuentra la cura para el sida-**_

_**El doctor encontró la cura del extracto de una planta**_-leyó men atento-_**te dije que era una planta**_

_**El gobierno trata de reprimir sus hallazgos-**_hablo hana mirando el periódico

_**Malditos**_-pronuncio men

_**Pero porque hacen eso**_-pregunto con confusión

_**Porque están avergonzados, piensa en los millones que se gastan cada año por encontrar la cura y este doctor sin gastar tanto dinero una mañana de pronto encuentra la cura contra el sida en un pantano**_

Hana solo comía chocolate mientras escuchaba las explicaciones del plateado-

_**Tu madre podría llevarnos ahí-**_

_**Lo dice aquí**_-hablo men a la mujer rubia que se encontraba cocinando-_**porque no lo cree**_

_**Por supuesto que creo que eso pasara, pero si ya hubiera pasado el doctor Fausto ya lo sabría-**_

_**Porque no le llamas**_-pregunto hana pasándole un plato

_**Porque mejor no esperas a tu cita y se lo preguntamos**_-le respondió con una sonrisa después vio salir a los chicos de la cocina, no podía permitir que hana se ilusionara por algo que decía un periódico

_**¿Tu papá vive en shibuya?-**_

_**No, vive en china, pero tiene un departamento ahí-**_le respondió-_**el podría ir ahí**_

_**Tal vez pueda conseguir el extracto y mandárnoslo-**_

_**Tal vez ya está aquí-**_

Caminaban cerca del rio, al parecer men ya traía trazada la ruta pues seguía un camino

_**¿De nuevo esa?-**_

_**Mírala bien, parece una planta de pantano**_-hablo mirando la misma planta que ya habían visto antes-_**bueno no conozco los pantanos pero parece**_

Arranco una rama junto a la flor y se la llevo

_**Ah…-**_doblo las cejas al probar el te ya estando en casa-_**es la peor de todas**_

_**Mi abuela dice que entre más feo sabe mejor es la cura-**_

_**La que trabaja en el almacén**_-pregunto preocupado recordando lo que la abuela de men opinaba de el

_**Bébelo **_-hablo serio

Ya era de noche y estaba recostado en su cama con una lámpara alumbraba su techo mientras hacía ruiditos imitando a una espada, de esos sables que se veían en la guerra de las galaxias

Vio como el cuarto se iluminaba de colores azul y rojo, una patrulla pensó al instante, se quedo quieto y luego escucho golpes en la puerta principal

_**Debo hablar con men**_-hablo la mujer rubia a la madre de men-_**hay una planta que le dio a hana**_

¿_**Men tiene que ver en esto?-**_pregunto la mujer de cabellos plateados

_**Men necesito saber que planta le diste hoy a hana**_-hablo anna viendo a men al pie de las escaleras-_**es venenosa y el dijo que habías escrito su nombre en un cuaderno**_-hablo seria-_**hana está en el hospital está muy mal**_

Se quedo serio ante las palabras de la mujer rubia, hana estaba grave por la planta del rio

CONTINUARA….


	5. Chapter 5

**LA CURA**

Capitulo 5

Por: _**annitha mz**_

….x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Men necesito saber que planta le diste hoy a hana-hablo anna viendo a men al pie de las escaleras-es venenosa y el dijo que habías escrito su nombre en un cuaderno-hablo seria-hana está en el hospital está muy mal

Se quedo serio ante las palabras de la mujer rubia, hana estaba grave por la planta del rio

Corrió hacia su cuarto y saco el cuaderno, bajo las escaleras con prisa y le entrego el cuaderno a anna-aquí esta, la encontramos en el rio cerca del puente-hablo señalando el trozo de planta

Con esas palabras la mujer rubia se fue de ahí-

Miro a los vecinos que ahora los miraban-entra-le hablo al chico de cabellos plateados que observaba como se iba la patrulla con la mujer

Entro en la casa seguido de su madre que azoto la puerta y con molestia lo tomo de los hombros-¿¡que!? ¿Que estabas pensando?

Con su mano derecha soltó una bofetada al chico que se mantenía serio-¿Qué? Dime, dímelo

Men solo se mantenía serio mientras nuevamente recibió otra cachetada de su madre-no es viruela, no es tosferina, es ¡sida!

A empujones le gritaba con histeria-que intentabas hacer, matarnos a ambos, habrá muchos cambios aquí, muchos cambios-con esas palabras abandono el recibidor mientras tomaba el teléfono

La observo serio mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por brotar de sus ojos-no me interesa lo que piense-hablo con molestia-no me importa que men por fin tenga amigos, no quiero que sigan frecuentándose y punto-con esas palabras colgó el teléfono

Subió a su habitación con rapidez y se metió en la cama, la escucho subir y pararse tras la puerta-el estará bien gracias a dios, pero su madre ya esta advertida si permite que te siga viendo voy a hacer que acabe en una cárcel-hablo con tono más calmado-en cuanto a ti el próximo lunes te irás a ese campamento de verano

La escucho atento y con pesar, ya estaban a sábado así que lo único que le quedaba era llamarlo

Despertó y desayuno como todos los días, su madre se fue a trabajar y se quedo solo

Marco el numero-papa…fue interrumpido por la contestadora

Hola no podemos atenderte porque pilika y yo estamos en el lago shatz, regresaremos el martes-termino de escuchar el mensaje y suspiro

Subió a su cuarto y busco un mapa, después de mirarlo por un tiempo tomo un plumón trazando un recorrido

Espero a que llegara la noche y aventando piedritas a la ventana de la habitación de hana hiso que este saliera, tomo unas escaleras de su patio y subió hasta la ventana que daba a la habitación de hana, se sentaron en el tejado mirando las estrellas y platicando

¿Pero cuando lleguemos donde dormiremos?-pregunto hana

Ya hable con papá, me dijo que nos podemos quedar en su departamento-sabía que estaba mal mentirle pero en esos momentos solo le importaba encontrar a ese doctor para curar a hana

No puedo-negó el rubio

Por favor hazlo hana-pidió el men-mañana temprano me iré de aquí

Pienso que ella se quedara muy preocupada-ahora refiriéndose a su madre

Ya está preocupada porque estás enfermo-mirándolo-y sabemos que lo único que la hará feliz es llegar a shibuya y que ese doctor tenga la cura

Suspiro mirando las estrellas, el tenia razón, debían intentarlo, aparte era verdad su madre ya estaba más que preocupada

Entro en la habitación de su madre con sumo cuidado, se deslizo hasta su buro y ahí dejo la carta.

_Querida mamá me fui con men, me lleve todas mis medicinas así que no te preocupes, planeamos ser cuidadosos, quiero que te acuerdes de ver dragón ball a las 8 en el canal 5, te amo muchísimo, en serio, hana._

Preparo algunas cosas y Salió de su casa en medio de la oscuridad, afuera ya lo esperaba men, llevaban pocas cosas, el salvavidas en forma de cocodrilo, comida, cosas para pescar, las medicinas de hana, y un cambio de ropa.

Subieron en la barca improvisada que men había hecho y se prepararon para emprender ese nuevo viaje en busca de la cura.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

Gracias por leer

Los invito a leer mis nuevos sonfic

Causa y efecto anna/hao

Yo te esperaba Jeanne/men

Daños colaterales- anna/hao

Cap 8 Reset yoh/anna/hao

¡Y a seguir leyendo "cambiaras mi vida" hoy martes por la tarde final!

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
